Noona, saranghae!
by LeeYeon
Summary: Sehun – seorang namja tampan – yang menyukai sunbaenya sendiri. Tapi karena sikapnya yang selalu diam, ia tak berani menyatakan cintanya itu. Berkat bantuan sahabatnya, semua berubah. Akankah Sehun mendapatkan cintanya itu?/HUNHAN/GS/ONESHOOT/RnR?


**Title : Noona, Saranghae! **

**Author : LeeYeon (Bapau)**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.**

**Other cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae.**

**Genre : Comedy, romance, friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini punya saya. Luhan punya Sehun, Sehun punya Luhan. Dan HunHan milik kita bersama.**

**Summary : Sehun – seorang namja tampan – menyukai sunbaenya sendiri. Tapi karena sikapnya yang selalu diam, ia tak berani menyatakan cintanya itu. Berkat bantuan sahabatnya, semua berubah. Akankah Sehun mendapatkan cintanya itu?/HUNHAN/GS/ONESHOOT/RnR?**

****HunHan****

Apa kau pernah menyadari bahwa aku selalu memperhatikan mu? Melihat dirimu tertawa bersama mereka. Melihat senyum mu yang tak pernah bosan untuk ku lihat. Apa kau menyadari itu? Apa kau tau bahwa aku mencintai mu? Sebut saja aku pecundang karena tak pernah menyapa mu seperti mereka-mereka yang menyatakan cintanya secara langsung padamu. Tapi aku? Hanya bisa melihat mu dari sini. Tanpa ada sapaan atau pun senyuman yang ku berikan padamu.

Aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaan ini padamu. Aku takut kau menolakku. Bodoh memang jika aku terus begini, tapi apa aku bisa menerima jika nanti kau menolakku? Lebih baik hanya diam daripada berbuat tetapi menyakitkan. Atau kalian tak sependapat dengan ku? Pandanganku bukanlah pandangan kalian. Aku selalu menganggap diam adalah hal yang benar. Tetapi aku tau, ada saatnya diam itu tak selalu benar. Kadang diam adalah 'masalah'.

Setiap hari aku menunggu mu di sini. Duduk sendiri di parkiran, melihat kau masuk ke dalam dengan senyum yang selalu kau tujukan pada semua orang. Indahnya… kenapa senyum mu itu terlalu indah? Bahkan aku tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan dirimu di saat sedang tersenyum. Rasanya hal itu sangat sulit sekali untuk aku lakukan. Semakin aku memperhatikan mu, semakin dalam perasaan ku padamu. Dan semakin taunya diriku tentang mu. I know your self, but do you know about my self Xi Luhan?

"Memandangi dia lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Orang yang bertanya tadi Kim Jongin, salah satu sahabat terbaik ku. Ia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaan ku pada Luhan noona.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Apa kau tak ada niat untuk mendekatinya?" tanya Jongin-mungkin-sedikit geram melihat tingkah ku.

"Molla. Melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuat ku berdebar, bagaimana jika aku berhadapan dengannya? Bisa-bisa aku pingsan dibuatnya," ucap ku beralasan, walau ada sedikit kejujuran di dalamnya.

Ku lihat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Mungkin ia bosan mendengar jawaban dariku. Selalu-bahkan-mungkin -terlalu sering aku menjawab seperti itu.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, apa kau tak takut Luhan noona akan diambil orang lain? Ku dengar, siang ini Kris ge akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan noona."

Aku terbelalak kaget. Mataku yang sipit membulat dengan sempurna(?). "A..apa kau yakin, Huang Kim Jongin?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bergurau Oh Sehun?" Jongin balas menatapku. Sial! Tak ada kebohongan di matanya itu. Jadi sebentar lagi akan ada 'korban' baru ya? Tapi tunggu, untuk Kris ge aku tak yakin ia akan menjadi 'korban', sepertinya perasaan ku yang sudah lama terpendam ini akan terkubur dengan sendirinya mulai hari ini juga. Oh God.. Apakah ini akhir dari perjuangan ku?

Perjuangan?

Cih! Apa hanya dengan duduk sambil memandanginya itu sebuah perjuangan Oh Sehun? Kau bodoh sekali!

"Kim Jongin.. menurutmu apa Luhan noona akan menerima Kris ge?"

"Entahlah. Kau kan tau Kris ge salah satu namja populer di sini. Jika ia ditolak juga…" Jongin terlihat berpikir. "Apa mungkin Luhan noona itu yuri?!" serunya histeris. Mata tajamnya itu terlihat membulat menyerupai mata Kyungsoo noona – kekasihnya – '-'.

PLETAK

Dengan mulusnya tanganku menjitak kepala Jongin. "Ya! Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin Luhan noona itu yuri,eoh? Mungkin saja ia sedang mencari seseorang yang ia cintai. Jika ia tak mencintai orang-orang yang menyatakan perasaannya itu untuk apa diterima? Kim Jongin pabo!"

"Kenapa kau memukul ku? Ingat aku itu lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku hyung!" seru Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang tadi sempat aku jitak. Ia memang tiga bulanlebih tua dariku. Tetapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Jongin tanpa embel-embel hyung yang selalu ia minta padaku.

"Ne.. Jongin hyung," ucap ku malas. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya-merasa jengkel dengan tingkahku-mungkin. Ingatan ku kembali pada ucapan Jongin tadi. Kris ge.. Hahhh… aku merasa kalah sekarang. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi akhir untuk semuanya.

****HunHan****

"Kau tau tidak? Luhan sunbae menolak Kris sunbae. Aish aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran Luhan sunbae, padahalkan Kris sunbae sangat tampan."

"Aku setuju dengan mu. Sebenarnya seperti apa tipe namja yang Luhan sunbae sukai? Setiap namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya pasti selalu ditolak."

"Ne, kau benar. Kau ingat saat Siwon sunbae menyatakan perasaannya? Luhan sunbae bahkan menolaknya juga."

"Aku ingat, dan sekarang Siwon sunbae sudah mendapatkan Kibum sunbae. Ku harap Kris sunbae akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Luhan sunbae."

Aku terdiam mendengar percakapan kedua teman sekelas ku. Jadi, Luhan noona menolak Kris ge? Ada perasaan lega saat itu juga, tapi ada juga perasaan takut di dalam hatiku. Setiap namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan noona selalu ditolak? Hhh.. Hal ini yang selalu membuatku takut untuk jujur padanya. Benar kata kedua yeoja tadi, sebenarnya seperti apa tipe namja yang kau sukai?

.

.

"Ya Oh Sehun, apa kau tau kabar Kris ge dan Luhan noona?" tanya Jongin saat kami berdua sedang berada di kantin.

Aku mengangguk seraya meminum minuman ku.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Kris ge akan menjadi korban juga. Kau berpikiran sama seperti ku kan, Sehun?"

Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau masih belum mau jujur pada Luhan noona?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Aku sedang berbicara padamu, bisakah kau tidak hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti itu,eoh?!"

Aku-mengangguk-lagi.

"Aish jinjja… Kau sungguh menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" gerutu Jongin mulai kesal.

"Jongin, jika aku menyatakan perasaan ku ini, apa Luhan noona akan menolak ku juga?" tanya ku tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Jongin tadi.

Jongin menatap ku tak percaya. "Kau akan jujur padanya?" Seringaian muncul di bibir kecilnya itu. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Maka itu lebih baik kau mencobanya saja. Kau dekati dulu Luhan noona."

"Caranya?"

Seringaian itu semakin lebar. Jongin mendekat ke arah ku. Membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum kecil karenanya.

****HunHan****

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Dengan cepat, aku berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Mencari seseorang yang sudah sangat lama aku cintai. Kenapa harus perpustakaan? Karena… Hei lihatlah ke arah jarum jam 12, seorang yeoja cantik sedang diam di sana membaca buku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Aish jantung ku ini. Kenapa tak kenal waktu jika ingin berdetak dengan cepat seperti ini? Ini adalah langkah awal ku untuk dekat dengannya. Jadi bisakah jantung ku ini tak berdetak dengan cepat? Semakin aku mendekati Luhan noona, jantung ini semakin berdetak tak beraturan. Tamat riwayat mu Oh Sehun!

"A..annyeong haseyo noon… sunbae." Aku membungkukan badan ku sedikit saat melewatinya. Setidaknya aku sudah menyapanya, walau suaru terdengar gemetar. Aku berjalan perlahan hampir memasuki perpustakaan sebelum ia berbicara pada ku.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku membalikkan tubuh ku dan menatap Luhan noona yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan ku. Noonaaa… Jangan menatap ku seperti itu! Jantung ku bisa keluar jika kau terus memperhatikan ku.

"Kau Oh Sehun kan?"

Mata ku membulat. Ia… ia tahu nama ku? Rasanya seperti mendapat sebuah penghargaan di ajang musik terkenal. Aku tersenyum begitu lebar. Tak peduli jika ia mengatai ku idiot atau apapun itu karena senyuman ku ini. Setidaknya aku sudah menunjukan pesona ku padanya. Tapi.. kenapa ia bisa tau nama ku?

"Ne, aku Oh Sehun. Sunbae bisa memanggil ku Sehun."

"Kau akan masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya menatap ku dengan imutnya. Oh noona, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau tau? Aku ingin memakan mu sekarang juga.

"Ne. Ada apa? Apa sunbae butuh bantuan ku?"

Luhan noona tersenyum. Ah sepertinya tebak kan ku benar. "Bisakah kau mengantar kan buku ini pada Minseok? Hmm.. kau mengenal Minseok kan?" tanyanya menyerahkan buku yang tadi ia baca pada ku.

Aku menerimanya dan mengangguk. Tentu saja aku kenal dengan Minseok noona, dia kan sahabat mu, dan aku sudah tau semua tentang mu noona.

"Maaf merepotkan mu Sehun-ah. Ah ya, panggil aku noona. Kau tak usah memanggil ku seformal itu. aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada mu."

"Ne, sama-sama noona. Aku tak merasa di repotkan. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Annyeong noona."

Aku membungkukan badan sebelum masuk ke dalam. Menghampiri seorang wanita dengan pipi chubby yang sedang menulis sesuatu.

****HunHan****

Tepat pukul 3.00, suara bel berdering dengan nyaringnya. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu pun aku dan Jongin. Kami berdua sedang berjalan di koridor yang ramai oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Kau harus kembali mendekatinya Sehun-ah. Aku yakin Luhan noona punya perasaan yang sama seperti mu."

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali kau hitam! Mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan ia mengetahui nama ku."

"Kenapa kau begitu pesimis? Percayalah pada ku. Semua yang aku ucapkan itu selalu benar."

"Ya ya ya, kau benar, aku salah. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya," geram ku. Sungguh Jongin benar-benar membuat mood ku menjadi buruk.

"Jongin!"

Reflex kami meghentikan langkah kami. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dibagian bawahnya berlari kecil ke arah kami. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu manis, tapi tentu saja senyum Luhan noona paling manis menurutku. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo noona.

Kyungsoo noona memeluk Jongin. "Aku merindukan mu," ucapnya.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu, noona." Jongin melepas pelukan itu dan mencium sekilas bibir Kyungsoo noona. Kyungsoo noona memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Pasangan ini selalu saja tak tahu diri. Koridor ini masih ramai dan mereka bermesraan dengan begitu santainya. Apa mereka tak lihat banyak mata memandang mereka iri? Aku yakin itu pasti beberapa fans Jongin atau pun Kyungsoo noona yang cemburu. Tapi banyak juga yang memekik heboh karena adegan di depan ku ini. Sungguh memalukan dan menggelikan.

Dan apa itu tadi? Mereka saling mengucapkan kata rindu? Seingat ku mereka baru saja tidak bertemu 3 jam yang lalu. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka tak bertemu selama 1 minggu lamanya? Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka sudah tak bernyawa lagi -_-

"Kalian berhentilah berlovely dovey di depan ku. Mata polos ku sudah tak polos lagi," ucap ku datar memandang keduanya.

Kyungsoo noona mempoutkan bibirnya. Jika saja Kyungsoo noona buka kekasih sahabat ku, sudah aku culik ia dan aku jadikan boneka di kamar ku. Sangat menggemaskan walau masih menggemaskan Luhan noona. Ingat itu!

"Bilang saja kau iri. Cepatlah jujur pada Luhan eonni. Kau begitu tidak gentleman, Hun. Seharusnya kau mencontoh kekasih ku ini. Dia dengan beraninya menyatakan cinta pada ku, padahal kau tau? Dulu aku begitu membencinya. Hah… sekarang saja aku bingung. Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan namja hitam seperti ini? Dia juga mesum tapi aku menya– ah ani, aku mencintainya."

Lagi. Kyungsoo noona memeluk Jongin. Bisa ku lihat pipinya memerah. Mungkin ia malu, tapi aku tak peduli. Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu. Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tak peduli dengan panggilan Jongin maupun Kyungsoo noona yang menyyuruh ku untuk kembali.

.

.

Aku berhenti sejenak dalam pekerjaan ku memakai helm. Ekor mata ku menatap Luhan noona yang sedang berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang. Kenapa Luhan noona belum pulang? Apa ia sedang menunggu jemputan? Atau mungkin ini adalah jalan Tuhan, agar aku bisa mengajak Luhan noona untuk pulang bersama?

Senyuman kecil aku tunjukan untuk hipotesis ku sendiri. Dengan cepat, aku memakai helm ku dan mulai menaiki motor. Menghidupkan motor ku dan mulai mengendarainya mendekati Luhan noona.

Tepat saat motor ku dekat dengannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap ku. Keningnya berkerut dan tak lama ia tersenyum. Tunggu… kenapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? apa ia tau bahwa ini aku?

Aku berhenti. Dan membuka helm yang tadi aku pakai. Senyum Luhan noona semakin terkembang. Seakan-akan tebakannya tadi benar.

"Noona, kau tak pulang?" tanya ku mulai memberanikan diri.

"Tadinya aku akan pulang dengan Minseokkie, tapi ternyata ia ada janji dengan Jongdae, jadi aku bingung harus pulang dengan siapa. Supir ku tak bisa menjemput ku hari ini."

Hati ku tersenyum dengan lebarnya mendengar penuturan Luhan noona. Tuhan memang sedang berpihak pada ku. Ini kesempatan yang bagus Oh Sehun!

"Hmm.. noona mau pulang dengan ku? Ma-maksud ku, daripada kau tak tau akan pulang dengan siapa, kau bisa pulang dengan ku. Kebetulan rumah kita satu arah," ucap ku dengan ragu. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

Luhan noona terlihat mengkerutkan keningnya. "Kau bilang rumah kita satu arah, kau.. tau rumah ku?"

Oh tidak! Mati kau Oh Sehun! Aku segera memutar otak, mencari alasan apa yang harus aku berikan pada Luhan noona. "A-aku aku pernah be-berapa kali melihat mu saat aku akan pulang ke rumah. Dan ku pikir rumah mu memang dekat situ," jawab ku seyakin mungkin. Ku harap Luhan noona percaya.

Luhan noona menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" serunya dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Ia segera naik ke atas motor ku. Rasanya ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

****HunHan****

Author POV

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun terlihat semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Sepertinya, keputusan Sehun untuk mulai mendekati Luhan tak ada salahnya. Mereka terlihat sering mengobrol berdua di kantin sekolah. Meskpun kadang ada Minseok dan Jongdae yang selalu ikut bergabung. Dengan alasan, bahwa Minseok adalah sahabat Luhan. Jadi, dimanapun Luhan berada di situ Minseok selalu ada

Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga sama. Mereka sering ikut mengobrol bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Walau kadang, mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan mereka – bermesraan di depan umum – tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitar – termasuk Luhan dan juga Sehun-.

Sama halnya seperti sekarang. Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Minseok dan tak lupa, Jongdae, sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja yang berada di pojok kantin.

Keenamnya terlihat begitu akrab. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Kadang, Jongdae selalu membuat sebuah lelucon, membuat suasana di sana semakin hangat. Sikap Kyungsooyang selalu manja terhadap Jongin juga menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Tak lupa, Minseok yang selalu menggoda Sehun juga Luhan, yang berhasil membuat kedua pipi mereka bersemu sangat merah.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan jadian?" tanya Minseok dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama merona.

"A-apa maksud mu, Noona?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Kalian ini. Sudahlah Sehun cepat nyatakan cinta mu itu pada Luhan noona. Kau tau? Dia sudah bosan menunggu mu," jawab Jongdae hyung.

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya. Menunggu? Apa maksudnya?

"Sepertinya mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua." Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Jongie, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Ayo!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk pergi dari meja.

Jongin diam saja. Sebelumnya ia mengedipkan satu matanya itu pada Sehun. Memberi sebuah isyarat agar Sehun bisa memulainya sekarang.

"Ah sebaiknya kita juga harus pergi. Ayo noona, aku antar kau ke kelas!"

Sama halnya dengan Jongin, Minseok juga hanya diam saat Jongdae menarik tangannya. Ia juga sempat tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan yang sekarang sudah mulai gugup.

Hening.

Sehun ataupun Luhan sama-sama diam. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luhan yang tepat ada di depannya.

"Noona?"

Luhan mendongak. Menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Ne?"

"A-ada yang mau aku katakan padamu. Se-sebenarnya aku….. aku…. Akumencintaimu." Sehun menjawab begitu cepat pada kalimat terakhir. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Ia benr-benar gugup sekarang. Ditambah dengan Luhan yang terus menatapnya.

"Apa? Kau berkata dengan cepat, aku tak bisa mendengarnya."

Sehun menarik nafas dengan kencang. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Luhan. "Aku mencintai mu noona. Aku benar-benar cinta pada mu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai mu, tapi aku tak berani. Mengingat banyak sekali namja tampan yang kau tolak. Jadi ku pikir kau juga akan menolak ku. Tapi karena Jongin yang selalu mendesak ku, dan karena aku juga ingin sekali kau mengetahui ini, aku mulai mendekati mu. Ku pikir kau akan menjauh, tapi ternyata, kau malah menerima kehadiran ku. Aku benar-benar senang, tapi…"

Sehun sedikit melirik luhan yang masih menatapnya. sekana menyuruh Sehun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika aku belum mengucapkan aku mencintai mu, rasanya percuma saja. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku mencintai mu. Mau kah noona menjadi kekasih ku?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya melihat Luhan yang terus diam. Sehun pikir Luhan akan menolaknya, tapi ternyata..

"Haha kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun! Haha. Kau tau? Aku sudah lama menunggu mu mengatakannhal seperti tadi, karena aku tau kau menyukai ku sejak dulu."

Mata Sehun membulat. "A-apa begitu jelas bahwa aku menyukai mu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, karena aku bahkan tak pernah melihat mu. Sampai Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada ku. Dan dari situ, aku tau, kau benar-benar mencintai ku."

Mata Sehun kembali membulat. "Jongin?"

"Ne, Jongin. Memangnya kau tak curiga saat aku memanggil mu di depan perpus? Aku kan tak pernah berbicara padamu tapi aku tau nama mu."

Sehun mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian itu. Benar juga, tau dari mana Luhan tentang dirinya. Apa ini ulah Jongin? Tapi kenapa bisa? Dasar hitam!

"Tapi kenapa bis –"

"Jongin itu sepupu ku Oh Sehun," potong Luhan cepat sebelum Sehun melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Berhentilah menggunakan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau mengingatkan ku pada Kyungsoo." Luhan berdecak sebal. "Jadi, apa kau tak mau mendengar jawaban ku?"

"Eh?" Sehun seakan sadar bahwa tadi ia sudah menyatakan cintanya itu pada Luhan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. "Tentu saja mau. Jadi apa jawaban noona?"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanya Luhan tersenyum jahil pada Sehun. Sepertinya sifat Minseok sudah menular pada Luhan.

"Ck, tentu saja jawaban jujur. Noona mau atau tidak? Sekarang aku tak menerima penolakan!"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu? Kau memaksa Oh Sehun!"

"Itu karena noona lama menjawab. Jadi ku anggap, kau menerima ku."

"Tidak! Aku yang harus menen—"

CUP~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Luhan yang mematung. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Saranghae, noona."

"Pabbo!" umapt Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tak lama ia tersenyum. "Nado saranghae, Sehunna."

.

.

END

**Wkwkwk absurd sekali FF aku kali ini. Ini aku khusus buat HunHan yang lagi anniv 2 tahun xD HAPPY HUNHAN DAY buat semua HUNHAN SHIPPER!**

**Maaf jika cerita ini aneh dan alur pasaran, juga gajelas. Tapi ini cerita bener-bener karangan aku sendiri. Buat yang ga suka ga usah bashing. Don't COPY MY STORY! AND PLEASE… DON'T BE SILENT READERS! ;)**

**Buat bocoran aja. FF ini ada sequelnya, dan sequelnya khusus buat couple yang bentar lagi juga anniv, apalagi mereka bentar lagi ulang tahun haha ini couple favorit saya nomor satu. Jadi.. jadi buat yang ngeshipperin mereka juga jangan lupa baca ya ^^ :***

**GOMAWO….:*****

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
